Your Role as a Nation
by Tobikookie
Summary: China, one of the oldest civilization offers some specific, and exclusive information on the role of a nation. Offering his own experiences as well. [Rated T for some of the darker points in history]
1. Introduction

Hello there, young nation, my name is Yao Wang, but you will address me only as China. One of the oldest civilizations in the world, and after 4,707, I have decided to share some knowledge with you. Knowledge about what your role as a nation means, to yourself, to your boss, to your fellow nations, and most of all to the people you were created to represent.

Now I warn you, some of this information will make your life so much easier.

And some if it will be nearly impossible to accept.

You must enter the following pages with an open mind, and a closed heart.

If you feel you will be unable to do this, please, come back to this at a later date, for I assure you, this information will always be here, waiting for you to learn.

However, this information will not save you from pain, it will just help you to come to expect, and accept this pain.

Nor can it predict your future, or offer an easy way out of anything.

It will simply inform you of your place in Society.

Your Role as a nation.


	2. 01-You are not Human

Lesson one – You are not Human.

You may look like a human. Speak like a human. Think like a human.

You might have the emotions and reasoning like a human.

But you are not a human.

You can physically take any blow, and come out alive. You will heal unnaturally fast. Your body remains in a suspension of aging unless a change in your nation allows otherwise. You do not grow naturally, You do not require food, or water. These are luxuries, you will need to give up at times in favor of the people.

_I remember, the year was around 1955. My nation was in a bloody, messy and chaotic U turn into communism. Chairman Mao's five year plan had failed in the agricultural industry, and most the crops were lost. This started a wide spread famine, a bad famine, many people could not get enough to eat, many more out of their homes all together._

_It was an average day for those times, and I was walking down the streets of the forbidden city, more well known as Beijing. The streets now adored with red… then I stopped. Across the street was this young woman, she was skinny, obviously starving. I pulled off my bag and dug out the small lunch I had packed for the day and without a word or thought, crossed the street and set it in her hands._

It was for taste, I ultimately did not need it.

And I hope when the time comes, you will learn to make similar small sacrifices.

You can take far more mentally. Your memory can expand millennium, and your mental health will stay, in surprisingly good shape.

You do not require schooling like a child, or a job as an adult. You are a new part in society, a part built to take the troubles, fears, and stresses of the people onto your own shoulders, and once there, bear the burdens so society can continue to function. When the people celebrate, you celebrate. When they mourn, you mourn. When the very way of life you have been living topples in a revolution and a new government rises, you support them.

Your role is to do the best for your people, your nation. Not what is best for yourself.

While this is the first lesson, it is a hard one to learn, also a crucial one. This is the worst lesson to learn the hard way.

When I was young, I had no guidance, no clue what I was. I failed my people for quite some time. That is not something you should ever allow yourself to do. I made friends and watched them wither away as I stayed Young and healthy, and they turned old and grey. One pain, that can be avoided if you understand this lesson.

It is very hard to accept, the fact you are not human. But you are not, and pretending you are will only end in pain.

You are, in fact a new breed, a unique one. A breed who is, at the same time perfect, and helplessly flawed. Wise, and terribly ignorant. Strong, yet incredibly weak. A breed that, despite my age, and wisdom, even I have not come to fully understand.


End file.
